


ad canendum

by PrincessReinette



Category: CW Network RPF, SPN RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character AU, J2, M/M, Music, Obsessed!Jared, Opera Singer!Jensen, Previous Jared/Sandra, RPF AU, Shy!Jared, Tenor!Jensen, beautiful!Jensen, jared/jensen - Freeform, obsessive!Jared, opera - Freeform, photographer!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared found himself in the melodic chime of Jensen's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ad canendum

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a fun AU, but quickly morphed into something deeper. This material may be triggering for those sensitive to mental health issues.

_ "The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." _ \- George Edward Moore

 

His voice _soared._

Jared had photographed events like this before, even other operas, but he had never heard a sound so clear and compelling come from the stage. It took everything he had to continue to snap photos; his mind was filled with the sounds of grace resonating from the boy’s lips. His name was – Ackles, Jared thought. Something like that. He had glanced over the program before the event began, just to get a feel for what he would need to focus his shots on, but _Jesus Christ_ this man’s voice was tearing him apart from the inside.

Jared didn’t think he’d ever be the same again.

 

Jared didn’t see the tenor for another two months. They breathed different worlds, and fuck, Jared didn’t even know Ackles’ first name. Try as he might, though, he couldn’t forget him – not the lithe figure with the voice of a seraphim. Jay had fidgeted with Ackles’ photos much longer than necessary before he finally turned them over to the event hostess, going over the features of the man’s face until they were burned into his brain. Sandy had been pissed at how long the edits took, but it was worth it. He knew the performer’s face well enough to recognize him right away at the charity dinner, and this time, he didn’t stay in the shadows. It took him almost an hour of distractedly snapping pictures before he gathered the courage to introduce himself.

“Excuse me,” Jared said, the weight of his camera around his neck as heavy as the nervous pit in his stomach. When Ackles turned around, Jared nearly lost his footing. The tenor had been beautiful in Jared’s pictures, but they did no justice to reality.

“Yeah?” Ackles’ face was bright, the trace of a smile on his lips from whatever conversation he was previously involved in. “Did you want a photo or something?”

Jared was speechless for nearly a minute before he finally answered. In the two months since he had seen the man perform, he had nearly forgotten the chime of his voice, the way it spun in the air.

“Uh, yeah – I mean, no – I –“

“Whoa, man, chill,” Ackles said, “you okay?” Even the casual speech was a gazelle breezing through grass.

Jared shook his head to clear it, and again to toss his hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah, no, sorry; I’m good. I just wanted to introduce myself – I’ve seen you a few times, and, anyway, I’m Jared.”

Ackles smiled and Jared couldn’t have looked away if he had tried.

“Hey Jared, I’m Jensen. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, yeah.”

There was a quiet lull – not uncomfortable, just there – as they stood, sizing each other up. Jensen was just a hairs breathe shorter than Jared, and he thought he could stare into those green eyes for an eternity and never grow weary of their depth. Jensen opened his mouth, and Jared’s eyes darted to the roses entwining to form lips. He had never felt more eager to hear someone’s words in his life. Jensen smiled gently and began to speak –

“JARED! There you are, darling, we need you over here!” Jay was wrenched from the sparkling world built between them by the sharp, grating strain of Sandy’s voice. He had once found it beautiful, but nothing could compare to the magnificent artistry that graced Jensen’s every syllable.

Jared wanted to cry. He turned away slightly, just enough to tell Sandy that yes, he was coming, he would be there soon, he promised. He turned back to Jensen, dreading the thought of leaving this divine creation.

“I’m sorry, I have to go – I’m technically working,” Jared gestured to his camera, lost.

“Hey, I get it. I think I’m supposed to be working this event too. Donors and all that, y’know.” Jared didn’t but he nodded anyway. Jensen continued, an easy smile on his lips. “Wanna grab some coffee sometime? Maybe a drink after this thing is over?”

Jared’s heart flew out of his chest.

His _yes_ came out an awed whisper.

Jensen grinned, and Jared’s universe swirled small once more, as though the two of them were the only beings in all of creation.

“Awesome,” he said, “I’ll find you later. It was great meeting you, Jared.”

Jared wondered if Jensen’s world had regenerated, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm thinking about turning this into a verse.


End file.
